The Prince and The Dragon-A GW/TM Crossover
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: Kind of like "The Prince and the Pauper." Wufei and Tenchi meet and decide to switch places. Have you noticed they look like twins??


****

The Prince and the Dragon: GW/TM Crossover

I do not own Gundam Wing or Tenchi Muyo.

Wufei was in his gundam traveling through space and saw a weird looking space craft. He decided to sneak aboard it and amazingly, he got aboard without anyone knowing.

"Since when did OZ get so creative?" he mumbled to himself as he got out of his gundam and then he heard footsteps.

"I wish Ayeka and Ryoko would just leave me alone!" Tenchi gasped as he ran down the hall. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Wufei in front of him. "Oh my gosh…he looks like me!" then he pondered, "except, he looks a bit…meaner…"

Wufei stepped back, "he looks like me," he whispered, "except he looks a bit…weaker…"

Both boys walked forward, wondering if the person in front of them was actually a mirror image. Tenchi turned around and Wufei saw his tight pony tail. Wufei reached his hand to his own and then he turned around.

"Teeenchiiii! Where are you?" they heard Ayeka call.

"Oh no!" Tenchi closed the door, "hey, we both look the same, so let's switch places."

"What?" Wufei mumbled, "I don't even know who you are!"

"I'm Tenchi Musaki," he said, half politely (did I spell it right?) "pleased to meet you." He shook his hand, "quick, give me your clothes!"

"Hold it, what's going on?" Wufei demanded. 

"Look, I'll be doing you a favor and you'll be doing me a BIG favor!" He started to take off his shoes and shirt.

"Well, okay," Wufei muttered, "I'm Wufei." He started taking off his clothes, "so who are you anyway? You don't look like an Oz soldier?"

"Oz soldier, who, huh ,what?" Tenchi muttered, "no…I'm just an ordinary earthling…."

"You're not from the colonies?"

"Huh?" He started to put on Wufei's shirt. "It's hard to explain. My grandfather's an alien and there's a lot of girls who have the hots for me!"

"Great." Wufei groaned, suddenly realizing that this wasn't a good idea. Then put on Tenchi's shirt.

"Well, what do you do?" Tenchi asked.

"I am a gundam pilot," he answered and pointed to Nataku.

"Whoa!" Tenchi gasped, "you mean you pilot that?"

"Uh-huh." Wufei said with a grin.

"Well, it was great to meet you!" Tenchi shook his hand again and walked up to Natkau, "how do I get in?" 

"You just push that button over there!"

"Oh, thanks!" he got in and had a bit of trouble piloting it.

"Hey, careful!" Wufei shouted. "It took months for me to have that built! I have no insurance!"

"Bye!" Tenchi called out.

Wufei put his hand on his hip, "if he self detonates, I'm in deep trouble!" 

"Tenchi!!" Ayeka cried, "are you in here?" she opened the door and gasped when she saw him, "there you are!"

Wufei gave her his infamous glare, "what do you want, woman?"

"Tenchi?" Ayeka mumbled with a frown.

Wufei brushed passed her, "don't bother me."

Ayeka turned around, "Tenchi!"

Ryoko appeared next to Ayeka, "see? I told you!"

"Oh, shut up, Ryoko!" Ayeka snapped.

"Tenchi," Ryoko said, appearing next to Wufei and leaning next to him, "Ayeka told me to shut up!"

"Get off me, woman!" Wufei demanded, pushing her away. "Don't bother me with your stupid problems!"

Ayeka started laughing. "Ryoko…you brought yourself up on that one!"

"But Tenchi…." Ayeka moaned, grabbing his arm, "I thought you looooved me!"

"Hey!" Wufei cried and then thought _this Tenchi guy is so gonna pay!_

*******************************8

"I should've asked him how to use this thing," Tenchi whispered to himself as he floated around space. He pushed a button and the dragon on the left arm shot fire, "whoa!"

"Hey Wufei!" Duo cried, "there you are!" Duo chuckled, "I guess your dragon makes a good flare gun."

__

He should've of told me who all these people were, Tenchi thought to himself, "uh…yeah…" Tenchi said, wishing he knew who Duo was.

A space shuttled loomed over him and let Tenchi come aboard. He got out of the suit and came forward, "uh…hi, guys. How's it going?"

Duo and Quatre exchanged glances, as if to say, "since when did Wufei get so social?"

"Wufei," Heero started, "I just received word from Sally. She said she and Lt. Noin saw a weird space ship past the colonies."

"Yeah?" Tenchi said and thought, _Ryo-oh-ki._

"That's right. And she said that she thought she saw your gundam come aboard it."

"Really?"

"So, tell us, Wu-man!" Duo said, throwing his arm around his neck, "what was it? Did it belong to Oz?" He looked at Tenchi, who he thought was Wufei, "you don't mind if I call you 'Wu-man', do ya?"

Tenchi blushed and shook his head. "I don't know. It could be anything."

"There you are, Wufei!" Sally said pleasantly. "I thought that was your gundam I saw near that spaceship."

"Uh, yeah, that was mine."

"Did you get aboard?" she asked. She looked into his eyes and saw they weren't black, but more of a brown and his facial expression was different. "Hey, did you get contacts or something? They're…brown."

"Uh, yeah…"

**********************

Wufei ran from Ayeka and Ryoko and nearly crashed into Sasami.

"Oh, hi Tenchi!" she smiled and curtsied. "Sorry!"

Wufei zipped past her, "they're after meee!"

"So what else is new?" Sasami laughed as she turned to face a panting Ayeka and Ryoko. "He went that way."

"Thanks Sasami!" they said.

"Oh, Tenchi, just the man I wanted to see," Washu said as she saw him running, "quick, in here!" she grabbed his and pulled him in. "There's a few more tests I want to run."

"Tests?!" Wufei muttered. He started turn back and changed his mind when he heard Ayeka and Ryoko. "Oh, okay."

"Hey," she walked up close to him and looked in his eyes, "are you wearing contacts? They're black!"

Wufei chuckled, "yeah…."

"Okay, let's get started, shall we?" she started tapping along on her invisible computer and Wufei was strapped onto a board.

"What the?"

"Now this won't hurt, Tenchi," Washu said, "well, much." She pressed a button.

"Aaaaaaaaaaugggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

After the tests, a weary Wufei fell forward. "This is not…justice…" he groaned and tried to push himself up.

"Tenchi!" Washu cried, "are you okay?" she helped him up.

"No."

Sasami with Ryo-oh-ki on her head, Ryoko, Ayeka, Mihoshi, Kiyone, Grandpa, Tenchi's Father came into Washu's lab.

"What have you done to Tenchi!" Ayeka demanded.

"Mom…" Ryoko groaned, "stop running experiments on poor Tenchi!" They both ran up to him and squeezed him like he was a giant teddy bear.

Wufei just had enough of this silly crap. He was a gundam pilot for crying out loud! He wasn't going to be a boy toy any longer. He stood up, his hands clenched into fists, "THAT'S ENOUGH!!" 

"What the?" Tench's father said, "now, Tenchi, what have I told you about yelling?"

"I'm not Tenchi! My name is Wufei Chang! I'm a Gundam Pilot!"

"Where's Tenchi?" Sasami asked, a bit scared and peeved.

"As a galaxy police officer," Kiyone said, reaching for her gun, "I command it!"

"Yeah!" Mihoshi said, "wh-what she said!"

"He and I switched places. He better not get my gundam ruined!"

"He's killed Tenchi!" Ryoko gasped. 

Then everyone was quiet for a second.

"Get him!" Ayeka cried. Then she and Ryoko started runing after him and Ryoko shot a laser at the confused Gundam pilot.

"Weaklings!" Wufei cried, ducking the blast, "injustice!"

Then Ryoko shot another laser, that whizzed past Wufei's head, leaving a small burn on his cheek. 

"Forget it," Wufei turned and ran as fast he could, "guys, where are you!?"

****************

"come on Wufei," Duo groaned as they were going into outer space. "It's like riding a bike." He saw how poorly Tenchi was piloting Wufei's gundam. "Have you forgotten how to pilot your gundam?"

"No," Tenchi said, "I uh…just have a lot on my mind."

"So, could you take us to that space ship?" 

"Sure."

Then lasers started going passed them.

"Mobile dolls!" Duo cried.

"Get them," Heero ordered.

"How many?" Tenchi asked, his voice shaking.

"About…50." Quatre said.

"Fifty?! Fifty?!"

"what's wrong, Wufei?" Trowa asked. "That's not many."

"We can take 'em!" Duo shouted, slicing through three of them.

"Come on, Wufei," Quatre urged, "we've got to stop them!"

"I can't…" Tenchi groaned.

"Wufei," Heero grumbled, "don't be a traitor."

"I'm not Wufei!" Tenchi cried, "my name's Tenchi!"

"What," Quatre gasped after taking out two mobile dolls, "where is he?"

"He's on the space ship. We switched places."

"He's lying!" Duo suspected, "he killed Wufei…get him!"

"The mobil dolls!" Quatre cried.

"I'm taking care of this guy first!" Duo came right to Tenchi and he turned around in time. "I'll teach you to kill one of us!"

"I'm telling the truth!" Tenchi told him as he raced for his life, "I'm not lying!"

"Hey, what's this on the radar?" Mihoshi asked Washu.

"Wow…they look like giant robots!"

"They're headed right for us!"

Tenchi landed back on the space ship and got out as fast as hecould, ripping offWufei's clothes.

"Come back here!" Ryoko and Ayeka demanded as they chased after Wufei.

Wufei started tearing off Tenchi's clothes, "I can't believe I'm running away from a fight!" he turned the corner and started for the room he met Tenchi and saw Tenchi running toward him, "you!"

"Hi again!" Tenchi cried, "you have weird friends!"

"_I_ have weird friends?" Wufei gasped, giving him back his clothes.

"Somebody is after me! Some guy in a huge blue suit!"

"Come here!" Duo cried.

"Ah, it's just Duo," Wufei said, a bit relieved.

They got back in their own clothes and kept running the same direction and cried back, "It was nice meeting you!"

"Find him!" Ryoko urged Ayeka, "he can't be far" and then found Tenchi.

"Tenchi!" they said in unison, stopping in their tracks.

Wufei got back in his gundam and exited the space ship. He destroyed a mobile suit.

"Wufei?" all the four gundam's whispered.

Both Wufei and Tenchi smiled, "So, did you miss me?"

****

The End! Don't Tenchi and Wufei look like twins or what?


End file.
